Ayano Aishi
Ayano Aishi, also known as Yandere-Chan, is the protagonist and the main character from the video game, Yandere Simulator. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent 47 vs Yandere-Chan (Abandoned) * Karma Akabane Vs Ayano Aishi (Completed) * Yandere-Chan vs Baldi (Completed) * Yandere-chan vs Carl (Abandoned) * Yandere-Chan VS Chucky (Abandoned) * Ayano Aishi vs Flippy * Foxy vs. Ayano Aishi (Completed) * Frank West vs. Yandere-chan * Monika vs Ayano Aishi * Yandere Chan VS Genocide Jack * Yandere-chan vs Harley Quinn (Completed) * Yandere-chan vs Jimmy Hopkins * Mario vs Yandere-Chan * Nina the Killer vs Yandere Chan (Abandoned) * Party Hard Killer vs Yandere-Chan * Paul Blart vs. Yandere-Chan (Completed) *Phantom VS Yandere-Chan * [[Postal Dude vs Ayano Aishi|'Postal Dude vs Ayano Aishi']] (Completed) * Yandere-chan VS Yuno Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Anna Nishikinomiya (Shimoneta) * Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) * Himiko Toga (My Hero Academia) * Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) * Kokichi Oma (Danganronpa) * Saeko Busujima (High School of the Dead) *Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) History Born to a yandere mother, Ayano could not feel emotion or empathy and lived a gray, empty life. However, by the time she started high school, her parents left the country for 10 weeks, and her life changed forever once she met a senior studying at her high school. When she came close to him, for the first time ever, she felt alive, color and feeling.After meeting her "Senpai", she immediately felt a powerful desire and obsession with him. However, she learns that she is not the only one that wants Senpai, and with the risk of losing him, she will go to any length, even murder, manipulation, and torture to ensure Senpai belongs to her alone. Death Battle Info Abilities *Peak or Superhuman strength *Peak or Superhuman speed *Peak or Superhuman durability *Yandere Vision Weapons *Axe *Baseball Bat *Bokken *Box Cutter *Circular Saw *Crowbar *Fantasy Sword *Katana *Knife *Pipe *Magical Girl Wand *Old Axe *Ritual Knife *Scissors *Screwdriver *Shinai *Shovel *Sword *Syringe Trivia *As Yandere Simulator is not yet fully developed, many of her elimination methods and powers have not been fully implemented yet. *Before she was given an official name, she was referred to as Yandere-chan. Facts *Can defeat delinquents, teachers, and martial artist *Is the fastest runner in her school *Can move heavy dumpsters *Can outrun most students *Is able to defeat martial arts master, Budo Masuta, who has never lost a fight before *Her mindset is protecting her senpai at all cost, if he is hurt, Ayano will be greatly determined boosting her abilities *Is able to frame other students for her crimes Faults *Her mindset is protecting her senpai, meaning that she'll put his protection first rather than her own health *Has no fighting experience *Is just a normal teenage girl, meaning she can be killed by any human means Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bat Wielders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Female Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Yanderes